


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by cinderwing64



Series: Kanera Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kanera Week 2020, Space family, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Kanera Week Day 7! Last day!Thank you all for your kudos and comments over this week and I absolutely loved participating in this!Prompt: Family/Home
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Kanera Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904584
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Kanan was happy. It was something so simple, and he missed the feeling. He had missed out on so much since he had lost his sight on the dreadful planet of Malachor. 

And he regretted many things about what had happened after that. He had shut out everyone in his life, even Hera, who he had trusted for so long and held so many of his secrets that not even his Padawan knew. 

For example, his real name. He would sometimes have Hera just repeat it over and over so he wouldn't forget it. Plus, he liked hearing her voice. 

He had shut out his crew. His family. The people who had put their lives in his hands, and he had thrown it aside, doing nothing while they risked their life day after day. 

But now, Kanan was happy. He wasn't shutting people out. He was letting them into his life. 

His connection with his Padawan, the person who saw him as a father, was whole again and stronger than ever. 

And Hera was the one who helped him through it. Her reassuring words when he felt like giving up, her hand in his or even just her presence made him forget how terrible he felt, even if it was just for a moment. 

“Kanan,” Hera said, startling Kanan from his thoughts. “Your move.” 

Ah, yes. They were playing Sabacc, a game he could never seem to win against Hera, even with the Force. 

Kanan moved his piece and then Hera moved hers and Kanan could feel her happiness. 

“I won,” Hera said triumphantly. 

Kanan smiled. “You are the best.” 

“Hey, Kanan,” Ezra called. “Sabine wants to show you something!” 

Kanan's smile grew and he stood up, glad his crew was accepting him back. He followed Ezra through the _Ghost_ and stepped into Sabine's room, his foot stepping in something wet. He heard Ezra smother a laugh. 

“Ezra,” Kanan said threateningly. 

“Kanan!” Sabine exclaimed from behind him. “You stepped in my paint!” 

“Of course I did,” Kanan grumbled. He pulled his foot out of the bucket and sighed. “Ezra?” 

“Kanan?” 

“Why?” Kanan asked his student. 

“ _You_ did this?” Sabine growled at the boy. 

Ezra shrugged innocently. “Maybe?” 

Kanan shook his foot, the paint spraying everywhere. 

“Kanan!” Ezra exclaimed. “You're getting paint on me!” 

“Serves you right!” Sabine yelled. She picked up the bucket of paint and Kanan heard their footsteps leave the room. 

Kanan sighed again and took off his boot, walking to the refresher and setting it in a bucket of water. 

Kanan heard Chopper beeping furiously behind him and felt pacing on his pant leg. 

“Chopper!” Kanan exclaimed. “How did you get paint on your arms?” 

_Sabine,_ the droid bleeped out. _She was chasing Ezra with a bucket of it._

“And it got on you,” Kanan finished. “Has Hera found out?” 

Chopper spun around, about to reply, when they heard a shout. 

“What are you three doing in my ship?” Hera shouted. 

Kanan chuckled and walked to the cockpit and through the Force saw Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra all covered in paint and on top of each other. 

“Painting?” Ezra suggested. 

“I didn't realize ‘painting’ meant running around my ship and getting paint _literally _everywhere!” Hera yelled. She looked at Kanan and Chopper as they appeared in the room. “Chopper was in on this, too?”__

__Chopper grumbled out a reply._ _

__“Kanan, why are you only wearing one shoe?” Hera asked her hands on her hips._ _

__“Ezra tricked me into walking into a bucket of paint,” Kanan replied, pointing at the kid._ _

__Hera rolled her eyes. “Is that how all of this started?”_ _

__“Yep,” Sabine said._ _

__“Ezra, you're cleaning the _Ghost_ ,” Hera said. “Sabine, Zeb, you can wash your clothes, as well as Chopper. I don't want this to happen again.” _ _

__They all grumbled, including Chopper, and Kanan couldn't help but smile again._ _

__As annoying as his family could be, he still loved them all and he loved the times when they would all have fun, even if it was something as foolish as chasing one another with paint._ _

__As soon as Chopper, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra left the room, Kanan pecked Hera on the cheek._ _

__“You have paint on your face,” Hera said, scrunching her nose._ _

__“I do?” Kanan asked._ _

__He could see Hera run, bend down, and before he knew it, Hera had wiped paint on Kanan's cheek._ _

__“Now you do,” She said cheekily._ _

__Kanan put his hand in the bucket and put his hand on her cheek, leaving a handprint on her cheek. “And so do you.”_ _

__Hera picked up the bucket and took Kanan's mask off his face, setting it on a chair. She kissed his lips, and Kanan deepened the kiss, forgetting about the bucket of paint in Hera’s hand, and then he felt Hera break the kiss, and then he felt paint drip down his face._ _

__“Hey!” Kanan exclaimed. “That's not fair!”_ _

__“Life's not fair, love,” Hera said. “Now, let's get you cleaned up before the paint dries.”_ _

__“And before the kids notice,” Kanan added._ _

__And even though he was covered in paint and cold from the liquid, he couldn't have been happier._ _


End file.
